Beside The Seaside
by MissLyricalLeftie
Summary: Just a little Pupcake AU I wrote because I love puns, I love lesbians and I love tiny Cornish seaside towns


'Delia!' Trixie called from across the café. Glancing up from her position by the tea station, Delia Busby saw her longest-serving employee weaving through the occupied tables with a tray of mugs and bottles that clattered about from the movement. Delia spun around.

'What's the order?' She asked.

'Two honey and raspberry teas and a soy latte - decaffeinated, the woman was very specific.' Trixie let out a long sigh. 'I rather think _I'm_ the one who ought to be savouring the caffeine. I can't remember a morning this busy in months!'

'That's the joys of summertime for you,' Delia replied with a half-smile as she turned around. 'All the tourists are bustling about at the moment.'

'I've noticed!' The door opened with the soft ringing of a bell and Barbara shuffled in. 'I've been trying to get through the town centre for twenty minutes in the traffic - sorry about this, Delia.' Barbara turned to Delia, wringing her hands together nervously. Delia smiled and saw relief wash over her employee's flushed face.

'It's quite alright, Babs,' Delia told her. 'Any extra hands'll be fully appreciated.'

'Too right they will!' Trixie said, marching off to collect more orders, Barbara following closely behind her. Delia watched them as they dashed about the café, collecting empty mugs and bills from the customers and scribbling down orders from the new arrivals. Business was booming in Busbee's organic café. This was what Delia had always wanted; she'd dreamed of being independent, running a ship all her own far away from the watchful eye of her mother. She was free to do whatever she wanted, in every way. _Almost_ every way, she reminded herself.

By the time the church bell chimed twice throughout the village signalling a quick break for Trixie and Delia, the humdrum of the café was beginning to die down. Fewer people were taking up the seats, and it looked as though the girls were glad of it.

'I do love it here, Delia,' Trixie said. 'Even in the chaos it's a fairly calming place.'

'I'm glad you think so,' Delia responded. She was more thrilled to hear that than she'd let on; she hated the idea of being one of those strict, overbearing bosses that are talked about by their employees behind their back.

'The new logo's adorable as well,' Trixie continued, pointing to the drawings of bees with swirls in every colour around them. 'Did you come up with it just like that?'

'Something of the sort, yes,' Delia said calmly.

'See you in half an hour!' Barbara called as Trixie left through the side door. Delia followed, but as soon as she left, Trixie, pulled her aside.

'You know, the pasty company next door have a break in a few minutes too,' she whispered to Delia. 'And they _never_ miss a chance.'

'Shhh, you,' Delia replied, nudging Trixie playfully.

'I thought that was the point of you coming out here, Delia. Privacy and all. Time To...enjoy yourself.' With that, Trixie wandered slowly off, lighting a cigarette as she went. _The cheeky sod_ , Delia thought. _She wouldn't tease half as much if it were Barbara in this position_.

Delia leaned against the wall outside her café, staring at the back door of the shop beside hers. She felt a queer nervous feeling begin to bubble away inside her. She hastily smoothed down her hair and dusted off her skirt andeh stood there, waiting for the dark orange door of Patsy's Pasties to click open.

Delia felt someone grabbing her waist. She wheeled around, about to be rather frightened, and instead grinned.

'Cariad, don't sneak up on me like that,' she smirked, looking up into the deep blue eyes of Patsy Mount. The hands on her waist didn't move as she leaned back against the wall.

'How have you been?' Patsy asked.

'Busy as a bee,' Delia said with a small giggle.

'You and your puns.' Patsy ran one finger across Delia's face, tracing from her eyes to her cheek. 'You do look a little tired, Deels.' Patsy's words Patsy's touch were sending shivers down Delia's spine, but in the best possible way. It was just like she was a teenager again, getting butterflies over a girl as beautiful as a starlet. Of course, that feeling wasn't what _girls_ often experienced.

'I think I've lost count of the times we've met out here,' Delia said softly. 'Hundreds, it must be. It's like our own little paradise - except for the cigarette butts, it's quite lovely.' Delia scanned the cobbled path, not wanting to spend too long away from Patsy's gaze.

'I know. And it's not as if anyone else likes spending their lunch break where the delivery vans bring their ingredients.'

'Exactly,' Delia replied. Patsy tilted her head to one side. At once they both reached out a hand, their fingers intertwining by their sides.

'I love it here,' Patsy said in a hushed voice. 'But not nearly as much as I love you.'

'I love you too, Pats,' Delia whispered. She leaned in closer, ever-so-slightly, to Patsy. 'My beautiful girl. My cariad.' She slowly lifted her free hand to Patsy's face and their eyes met.

Their kiss was quite slow, and gentle, as though they were trying not to hurt one another. Patsy needn't have that worry, Delia thought. She was so soft, so caring. She pulled Delia in closer, one foot lifting up slightly, like the couples on those old vintage postcards reuniting after being divided by the world. That's who they were, really; no matter how much time they spent apart, Delia knew they'd be reunited.


End file.
